Twisted Every Way
by ShivaVixen
Summary: "Farewell my friends, may we meet again someday, though we've been twisted every way." - The Woodcarver. Nine nations have gone missing, and the 12 who want to save them find that may be easier said than done . . .
1. Twisted Every Way

**I do not own Hetalia- America would have been a little more cheeky and serious, and Canada wouldn't be a character everyone forgot. This is not going to be a happy fun Hetalia fic. It's going to get pretty dark (I might end up raising the rating, depending on just how dark I go), and mess with the characters a whole bunch, especially the nine that went missing. Hence the title:**

**Twisted Every Way**

3 months, three weeks and 4 days.

That was how long the Nations were aware of the fact that 9 nations had disappeared. They wouldn't have even known that if Switzerland hadn't stormed into a meeting with Canada, both demanding to know where their siblings were.

Needless to say, no one was able to forget Canada for the time being. The Maple and Hockey loving nation had taken to carrying a hockey stick everywhere the same way Switzerland had started taking more than one gun.

"This is getting us nowhere." The personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (Better known as the UK, Britain or England, depending on how friendly he was) sighed. "There's no reason for anyone to have taken them, we would have known about it if it was any of our own people, and none of them even have the same enemies."

"None of them have anything in common." Germany sighed. "Both Italies, China, Greece, Liechenstein, Amerika, Prussia, Belarus . . . and Sealand- they have nothing in common."

"Except the fact they're missing." Switzerland glared at the unhelpful file which simply confirmed what they already knew. Sweden quietly wrapped his arm around Finland.

"Their countries are doing fine . . ."

"For now. We've had never had countries without personifications- the other way around, yes." Turkey shifted in his seat, studiously ignoring the empty spot he could still see. He didn't miss Greece at all, he simply wanted to make sure that the bastard was gone.

"It seems traditional means are not working, da? Perhaps United Kingdom has another way?"

"If you're referring to _Angleterre_'s magic, we'd be in even more trouble." France brushed his hair out of his face.

"It's still worth a shot, we've tried everything else." Canada absently tapped his hockey stick on the desk.

"Right . . . I've been doing some research, and I might have a way to get to wherever they are . . . Norway, if you would be so kind as to assist me?"

"That wouldn't be a problem."

"I'm coming too." Switzerland stood.

In the end, Canada, France, Russia, Ukraine, Japan, Germany, Turkey ("I need to talk with Japan about something."), Spain ("You better find _mi tomate_ with this."), Hungary ("I'm only concerned about Italy, not that jerk." ". . . Ok?"), Austria, and the rest of the Nordics had decided to go.

This made England and Norway's work area a little smaller, but even France refrained from mocking the two magic users as they worked. Several hours passed, Hungary raided Britain's kitchen to make tea and snacks for everyone with Japan and France's help, and Denmark and Spain fell asleep by the time the two stopped their nonsensical magic talk of spells, and a bunch of attempts at spells that did nothing but flash brightly.

"Well, we've got it." Spain shot awake, surprising France who had been trying to wake him up.

"But there's a problem."

"What sort of problem?" Denmark yawned.

"Well, we tried to bring them here, but there seems to be interference. However, we can go to them and it might be easier to get back from that side." England rubbed his head.

"'That side'?" Austria questioned.

"You could call it several things, but it's basically the realm where all magical creatures go when they're not here." Norway explained. "Sort of a world within our world."

"And Italy and the others are there?" Germany frowned. "How could they get there?"

"It's not uncommon for portals between our two worlds to open, most of the time they're tiny, but occasionally one large enough for a person, or even a town, can open and cause some trouble- I'd say the others had the misfortune of stumbling on the portals without knowing." England sighed. "It might take a while to find them."

"You can send me to my sister?" Switzerland asked from where he was finishing the maintenance on his gun (and worrying Iceland and Finland). Before England could respond, there was a chorus of people demanding to go.

"HOLD IT!" Germany shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Only some of us should go, the rest should remain here in case the first group gets into trouble."

"And we should send the people who know the missing best, there's no telling what might have happened to them while they've been there, and they might not be willing to trust anyone else."

"W'll g', m' w'fe." Sweden gently squeezed Finland's shoulder.

"Sweden and I are going for Sealand." Finland translated.

"I'm going for my brother." Canada added.

"I'rr go . . . for both China and Greece."

"I don't know about trust, but I definitely know Greece the best of any of you, even you, Japan." Turkey scowled. "Much as I hate to admit it."

" . . . I'll go for Belarus . . . Ukraine, you stay here in case of trouble, get Baltics for backup." Russia looked a little terrified at the thought of going after his slightly crazy sister.

"Be careful." Ukraine reached up to adjust his scarf.

"I'm going for Romano!" Spain declared.

"I'm going for Italy and _mein bruder_."

"I'll go for that jerk, I've known him since we were kids." Hungary gently put a hand on Germany's arm. "Austria . . ."

"I'll stay, in case you need back up." Austria glanced at Switzerland, who gave a short nod.

"Right, I'll go as the magic user." England nodded.

"And I shall go as well, _rosbif_." France winked. "I know the others just as well as any of you, after all."

"That's twelve . . . a good number." Norway absently noted.

"Right, we'll be here if you need back up." Denmark brought out his axe. "Probably should sharpen this, just in case . . ."

"Everyone who's going, gather around me, please." Hungary quickly gave Austria a peck on the cheek, before joining the group. England began chanting and the markings on the floor began to glow. The nations not going took several steps back as the glow kept getting brighter and brighter, until with a blinding flash, the other nations were gone.

"Damn it, I can't see a thing." Denmark blinked his eyes. "Hey, did it work?"

"Why the hell were you looking right at it?" Norway looked at him.

"I wanted to see what happened."

Austria ignored the two Nordics as they began to argue, staring at the now blackened marks.

"I better tell Lithuania what has happened . . ." Ukraine began to head to the stairs.

"Why didn't he come?" Austria looked at her. "He and America are good friends, are they not?"

"Poland pitched a fit." Iceland shrugged. "And I think he had some meetings that he couldn't get out of with some other countries."

* * *

"UMPH!" The group of twelve landed in a slightly undignified heap in the middle of what appeared to be a clearing.

"Get off of me!"

"KolKolKol . . ."

"France, those better not be your hands."

"I'm over here!" (Of course, France was accidentally groping someone, so it wasn't a completely unfair accusation.)

"Sorry, Switzerrand-san, those are mine."

"Thank you, Canada." Hungary smiled at the young Nation who had gotten the two them untangled from the group. "Now, let's see . . ."

It took a few minutes to get everyone untangled.

"Well, now what?"

" . . . Wasn't the spell supposed to drop us close to where the others are?"

"Yes, but the interference from earlier might mean that we missed by a bit." England sighed.

"What an unusual sight, _kwit_." Came a chirping voice.

"Who said that?" Switzerland glanced around.

"I did. Up here, _kwit_." The voice added when no one was able to pinpoint it.

"It's a talking . . . bird?" Germany blinked when he spotted where the voice came from.

"Why wouldn't I talk, _kwit_?" The bird tilted its head. "You're being awfully rude, you know, _kwit_."

"I aporogize, we've never met a tarking bird before."

"Oh, well that's different, _kwit_." The bird hopped to a lower branch. "I'm glad I'm not indebted to rude people, _Kwit_."

"Indebted?"

"Your flash of light scared off the hawk that wanted to catch me, _kwit_." The bird stretched out its wings. "So I will help you, you're obviously on a quest, _Kwit_."

"It's getting late . . . do you know a place where we can safely spend the night?" England asked, Switzerland gripped his gun tighter, but knew better than to complain- his sister was smart enough to know that she should find a safe place at night.

"Well, there's no where safe, but I do know a less dangerous place for you to spend the night . . . if the Baron lets you, _kwit_." The bird left its tree and landed on Germany's shoulder. "I'll lead you there so follow me, _kwit_." The bird took off, flying slowly, and the group followed.

"Britain . . ." Switzerland started.

"I know, but we can't do anything at night, not when we have no idea what's out there." England looked at him. "There are a lot of magical and mythical creatures, some which I have never met or even seen, that live in this realm. Until we can get more information, none of us should go off alone, especially at night."

"I know . . ." He did, but it was frustrating, being so much closer to where his sister might be, but at the same time, Switzerland knew he was no closer to finding her than before.

* * *

_I have no idea where we are, or how we can get back home. Hell, I have no idea how long we've even been in this place- time seems pretty fluid here. For all I know, the days we've spent here have been no time at all in the real world. In which case, no one's noticed or even cared that we're gone._

_The only consolation I have, is that He can't follow us, though that means absolutely nothing with the amount of allies and thralls He has._

_If someone finds this journal, you have to understand . . . time and tide are your enemies here. Don't take your eyes off them._

- Excerpt from the Woodcarver's Journal

* * *

**And there we go. This will be my first chapter fic in this fandom and it should be about 14 or 15 chapters, give or take. Updates will be really sporadic, I've got a couple projects plus school work that I'm working on . . . **

**If anyone has advice on how to do accents, in particular Sweden's, I'd appreciate it. As it is, I'm wary of doing accents (though I have an idea on how to do German and Russian from previous fics, as well as Japan's from fics I've read) due to the fact that sometimes, they get really distracting. I might just do only a couple accents for emphasis, and occasionally to differentiate between two speakers without doing the whole 'he said, she retorted, he replied' format. Same deal with words from different languages, as I can read/puzzle out most languages that have been written down in Romanized form, but I cannot fluently read or even speak any other language than English (I'm working on that, but I think I'm always going to be better at reading or writing a different language than speaking it).**

**Next up will be the Baron's Home, but first I need to know one thing: Should I continue?**


	2. Forgive Me

**I do not own Hetalia- England wouldn't have his signature eyebrows (because I wouldn't have thought of that) and Turkey wouldn't wear a mask (saw fan art of him without it . . . yowza, me like!)**

**This is me just messing with characters.**

**Forgive Me**

The bird led them to a clearing. "Here we are, _kwit_." It landed on a bush. "The Baron's home, _Kwit_."

It was a large European styled mansion on a hill, made of stone and it looked especially forbidding in the light of the setting sun. It had a high stone wall that encircled the hill and a good part of the surrounding land. The gates were a few meters away from them, and open.

"Well, we better try it, at least for the night." Hungary stepped forward, before looking at the bird. "Thank you very much for your help."

"My pleasure, _kwit_." The bird chirped, and then took to the sky, leaving behind a feather. Hungary led the group to the gate, but Canada lingered back, picking up the fallen feather, before rushing to catch up with the others. None of the other nations had noticed his brief pause.

Hungary blinked as she entered through the gate. Perhaps it was her imagination, but the land inside the gate seemed to suddenly increase. "Everyone, stay on the path."

"Don't have to tell me twice." England was scowling at the shrubbery edging the path. Hungary ignored him, heading toward the mansion.

"If the entire place is like this, we're going to have a hard time finding any of the others." Turkey noted.

"Yes, but we must try." Japan pointed out. Behind them, Finland was holding onto Sweden's hand tightly.

"I am wondering what they have been doing all this time. If this is magic realm, they might be in magical trouble." Russia cheerfully pointed out. "Maybe I could make America and others one with me with kiss, like in fairytale."

"Touch Liechtenstein and I will shoot you." Switzerland seethed.

"You're not getting my brother, either." Canada glared at him.

"Though Russia does have a point, it is likely they are enchanted . . . magical creatures are easily offended, and can be overly harsh when they are." England shuddered at a memory of just how vicious Flying Mint Bunny had become when he had been offended . . . and the fairies were even worse.

"N't h'lp'n." Finland's grip on Sweden's hand had tightened, prompting the taller nation to speak.

"But we're Nations, not humans." France objected. "There would have been changes and disturbances to their lands and people if some sort of enchantment had happened to them."

It was a bizarre sort of Paradox of what hurt them and what hurt their lands and people- for the most part, physical attacks from anything other than a fellow nation would not make them flinch, as well as heal without a mark. Even attacks from other nations would heal rapidly, though they sometimes left scars. It was rare that an attack on the personifications themselves would cause damage to their lands or people, and usually was caused by a lot of trauma to that particular personification. However, attacks on their lands and on their people were capable of sending them to the ground.

Magic and Curses on the other hand, did affect them, and would pass on to their lands and people . . . however, like the physical attacks on the personifications, it was hit or miss whether they would actually work (especially when the magic in question was England's). The fact that the lands and people of the missing countries were normal showed that their personifications were still alright.

"That's true." Finland blinked, relieved.

"We're here." While the others discussed the possibilities of what had happened to the other nations, Hungary led them straight to the mansion's doors, which had large gleaming brass knockers in the shape of wolf heads.

For a long moment they all just stood there. Up close, the mansion wasn't particularly frightening, but they still found themselves unwilling to approach the doors.

"Well, someone ought to knock." England spoke up after a bit.

"Why don't you, then?" France retorted.

"I'll do it." Russia walked past before the argument could start up again, and knocked twice. The large door actually swung open from the force.

"It's unlocked . . . who leaves a mansion unlocked?" England frowned.

"Excuse me? We're on a quest and we need a place to stay for the night!" Hungary stuck her head in. "Hello? Anyone here?" When no answer came, she pushed open the door a little further. "Hello? We need a place to stay." England yelped something about waiting to be invited, but Hungary ignored him and entered the entrance hall.

It was clean, with beautiful stone floors and a staircase that split into two as it came down from the center floor. The staircase was ornately carved out of various types of wood that seamlessly fit together to resemble flames- or maybe waves. There was an old iron chandelier that hung above them. Hungary was impressed. There were two doors on either side of the hall, and a third one that went underneath the staircase.

"Hello, is anyone there? We'd like a place to stay." Hungary glanced back at the others, who had followed her in. "It doesn't seem like anyone's home-"The door slammed shut. Spain quickly ran to it, trying to get it to open.

"It's stuck." Spain grit his teeth and pulled again. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was locked."

"What makes you say that, _mon ami_?"

"The bolt's not in place." He pointed to the large bolt that would lock both doors.

"What do you know, you do have a brain."

"Don't start with me-"

"No one is starting anything." Hungary interrupted.

"Do you hear zat?"

"Yes, I hear it too." Japan nodded. The other nations quieted. A soft tapping sound filled the air.

"It sounds like shoes." France mused.

"It's coming closer." Finland glanced around as the echoing taps grew louder. The tapping grew louder until it suddenly stopped.

"Oh, good evening!" Hungary stared in shock at the young woman wearing a green dress and a white apron, with longish brown hair pulled into a pony tail then covered by a short kerchief, that came out from the door under the stairs. "I'm so sorry, I thought I'd get down here before you arrived, we saw you coming and realized you needed a place to stay . . . is something wrong?" The young woman blinked honey colored eyes at them.

"Your pardon, we're just a little tired, miss." England managed, glancing at the others who looked to be just as confused.

"Of course, I can show you to your rooms so you can rest before dinner, if you'd follow me."

"_Mademoiselle_, I take it you are the . . . housekeeper?" France quickly moved forward when it appeared that no one else had recovered.

"Yes, I am." She smiled at him, and the two cheerfully started conversing as the others followed. "You'll be in the west wing; the Baron has the entire east wing to himself. You're free to explore all the rooms, as long as the door isn't locked. The Baron has the keys to those rooms." The maid went to the first room. "This will be the lady's room. The gentlemen have the rest of the rooms down the hall, dinner will be at eight, you should hear the clock, but I'll come to get you about 15 minutes before, if you need anything, just ring." Then she was gone, the sounds of her shoes taping away.

" . . . Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't she look like Italy?" Turkey finally managed to say what they had all been thinking.

"A female Italy." Germany nodded, looking slightly flustered. "But it's not Italy, she didn't recognize us."

"Could be a doppelganger, of some sort." Hungary frowned. "But then what happened to the real Italy?"

"Perhaps if we ask her, Maid-san wirr terr us about herserf?"

"Right, let's get ready for dinner then . . . it's about six, right now." England looked at the large grandfather clock at the end of the hall. "Hullo, that's odd."

"Odder than anything else that's been happening?" Switzerland looked at him.

"The clock has thirteen numbers." England frowned.

" . . . My statement still stands." Switzerland turned and went into a room. "I'll see you at dinner." He shut the door behind him.

"Cheerful, isn't he?"

"Well, his sister's cute enough to make up for his lack of personality." Spain waved and headed to another room.

Hungary entered her room, ignoring the argument that England and France got into over whether or not the Frenchman should join the Brit for a 'relaxing soak' in the tub.

Like the rest of the mansion, it was beautiful and decorated with polished wood and stone. Though there was a lot of gold trimming. There was a couch and a chair by a fireplace. Two of the walls had doors, opening one lead into a bedroom, with possibly the biggest and most elaborate four-poster bed with a canopy that she had ever seen. The second led into a huge bathroom, complete with a tub she could probably swim in. The rooms all matched in terms of décor, and yet . . . something felt off about all of them. Especially the sitting room. Hungary slipped out of the bathroom to look at the bedroom again. The wardrobe in the corner of the room drew her attention, mostly because it wasn't overly ornate. Cautiously, she opened the door to reveal several dresses . . . all in her size.

"Well, I guess I should change for dinner." Hungary glanced down at the dress she was wearing, and winced at the dirt from when they had all ended up in a heap. "Definitely should change."

It was more than a little awkward and getting one on was difficult without someone to help.

"Miss?" Hungary looked up in relief. The girl-Italy look alike was standing in the doorway. "Do you . . . need any help?"

"Please." Hungary blinked as, with only a few short tugs, the maid fixed the problematic dress. "Oh, thank you."

"My pleasure, I can help with your dressing, you need only to ring. Would you like some help with your hair?"

"I think I'll leave it down, just brush it out." She couldn't even lift the brush up over her shoulder. "Um . . ."

"Would you like me to brush out your hair?"

"Please." Hungary just gave up. No wonder princesses in fairytales never did anything without help; they couldn't even brush their hair with the clothes they wore.

"You look beautiful, Miss."

"Only because you helped." Hungary paused, realizing something. "I'm sorry; I don't even know your name, I'm Hungary, what's yours?"

"Name? Oh, The Baron usually calls me Girl, but my name . . . my name is Tala."

" . . . Italia?" Hungary asked, trying to figure out why the name sounded wrong.

"No, Tala." The maid shook her head. "Come on, Dinner's ready."

They were led into yet another large room, this one with a fireplace big enough to fit a truck. The table was just as large and looked to be solid oak.

There were only twelve places set.

"Is the baron not joining us?"

"The Baron is indisposed right now." The maid smiled. "If you'll excuse me?"

"Of course." France smiled, before looking at the others. "Did anyone get her name?"

"Her name's Tala, but I don't know what that proves." Hungary offered.

"Not much . . . I have a more pressing question, which is do we eat the food or not." England started at the temporarily empty plate in front of him.

" . . . Why wouldn't we?"

"Because eating fae food could mean we become stuck here."

"Are you trying to make this even more difficult?" Turkey looked down the table at England.

"We might as werr eat; we can't herp the others on an empty stomach."

"If that's settled, we need to focus on finding the others." Germany glanced at the door the maid went through. "The spell was supposed to drop us near them, ja? Then perhaps the Baron or the maid will know about them."

"I didn't even think to ask about that."

"You ask her when she comes back, Germany." France said with a slight smirk.

"What?"

"What's what?" the maid returned, with a large cart. When no answer was forthcoming, she shrugged. "We don't entertain many visitors, so I'm afraid I didn't make many courses." She began placing the large platters on the table. "I can't even remember the last time we had visitors, actually."

"Then you wouldn't have seen a group of 9 people recently?"

"Well, no . . . the only man I've seen recently is the man in the woods, but he hasn't been by in a while. He use to visit fairly often, but I think the Baron got mad at him."

"Why would the Baron get mad at him?"

"Because the Witch doesn't like to share."

"Witch? What Witch?"

"The Witch, she lives in a tower somewhere in the woods, and she really likes the man in the woods, but he won't agree to marry her because he would lose his soul." Tala explained, which really didn't explain anything. "She's been chasing him for a while, doesn't take 'no' for an answer."

"Sounds like Belarus." Russia noted. Hungary winced, remembering the last girl's night where Belarus had gone off about how her brother refused to notice her.

"Who?"

"One of the people we're looking for."

"Oh, so you are on a quest, I thought so." Tala finished placing the large platters down. "If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen-"

"Wait, Fraulein, we were hoping you could tell us more about the area, so we have an idea of where to search for our friends."

"Oh, well, I suppose I could do that." She pushed her cart to the side. "What would like to know?"

"Well, perhaps you could start with your employer, the Baron . . . what's he like, what does he look like, how long has he lived here, those sorts of things."

"Alright, The Baron . . . well, I've never actually seen him. He keeps his rooms dark, so I can't look at him. He's very strict, but very kind and well, we've both lived here for as long as I remember . . . I think I've been here since I was a child."

"Is there anyone else that lives here?"

"Well, there's Adolfo, but he's sort of moody at times."

"Adolfo?"

"Yes- oh, I should introduce you so you aren't startled if you see him!" Tala went to the door. "Adolfo, come here!" what emerged from the room wasn't a human, but a large gray-brown wolf with one gold eye that glinted red in the light from the window. The other eye was missing, and the mass of scars on that side of the wolf's face hinted at the reason why. "He's scary looking, but he's a big sweetheart at heart."

"I'll take your word for it." France managed. The wolf just snorted at them, before gently rubbing against Tala and returning to the kitchen.

"Right, anyway, that's all those in this mansion, then there's the man in the woods, he's good, and the witch, who you should avoid . . . there are a lot of talking animals, too, but they don't really care that much about people, so they might not help . . . we have some fairies in the rose garden, I think, but I've never spoken to them, and the hedge maze is forbidden."

"Why is the hedge maze forbidden?"

"Because no one can get back out of it. The Baron put an iron gate up so no one could enter." She shrugged. "The woods you should be careful in, you never know what's out there. That's it, really, for this area."

"For such a large place, I'm sort of surprised there's not more."

"Well, there's the sea, but I've never been there, or even heard much about it." The maid shrugged again. "The library might have some maps if you need one."

"Where is the library?"

"Down the hall and on your left, now, if you'll be so kind as to excuse me, I need to make sure Adolfo hasn't gotten into the stores again."

"Thank you, _Fraulein_, we won't keep you." The maid curtseyed, and then disappeared.

"What's the plan now?" Turkey put down his silverware, finished with eating.

"Get familiar with the area, we'll look at the maps in the library, and go from there." England glanced at Germany, who gave a short nod, and the two began to stand, only for Spain to throw a roll at England.

"Wait for us to finish!"

* * *

The library turned out to be rather large, easily fitting six large bookstores, with several chairs and tables scattered around.

"We're not going to be able to find maps in all this." France wasn't even sure where they could start.

"Actually, I think I just did." Canada called out from where he was by a table. "There's a bunch of maps here, one's unfinished." Finland, Sweden in tow, came over to look. "See, it's a lot less detailed than the others . . ."

"Or they were in a hurry to finish it, leaving out the less important details." Finland frowned. "I can't tell whose writing this is." The others moved over, gathering around the table.

The unfinished map had the 'Mansion', 'Rose Garden' and 'Hedge Maze' marked, as well as 'Cottage', 'Witch's Well', 'Old Church', 'Tree House', 'Tower' and what looked like a river at the top, separating the 'Castle' from the rest of the map.

"Well, that's pretty helpful, actually."

"What's that, _mon petite_?" Canada had moved a couple maps aside, pulling out a battered looking journal, and was staring at the page.

"It's . . . just listen. '_To whoever finds this journal, whether human or __nation_,'" Canada emphasized the last word, getting everyone's full attention, "'_you are in danger. We started out as nine, and now I'm the only one that remembers who we were before. I've done my best to keep the group together, but . . . I couldn't. This place . . . Him,_' that's with a capital 'H', '_It's a nightmare, the longer we stay, the less likely we'll wake up. He won't allow it, but there's a way to beat Him, if one is not enchanted. But leaving this journal intact, with the pages that tell of how we got to this point, as well as His true name, would be to invite even more disaster . . . and I would lose any hope of helping whoever you are escape. I have torn the pages out, and hidden them, some with the others, the rest in hiding spots in the places around the map._

'_This is likely to be the last entry I'll ever write, but I can't give my name, or where I'll be . . . if He finds this journal, He will use it against me, and the two I still protect . . . but I wish you all the luck in the world. If you choose not to escape, and to save us, like a certain 'hero' once promised, the pages will have the clues. Be cautious, though, because none of us are what we once were, not even me._

'_Farewell my friends, may we meet again someday, though we've been twisted every way._' And it's signed '_The Woodcarver_'." Canada looked up. "The other pages have some numbers and sketches, but that's the only entry."

"It sounds like whoever it was, he was starting to lose his mind, when he wrote it." England looked at the journal.

"Or had already lost it." Turkey moved to look over Canada's shoulder at the journal, Russia just behind him. "What do you think?"

"We need to find missing pages." Russia looked at the rough line sketch of what looked to be a bear. "And Woodcarver." He added, as an afterthought.

"Excuse me, would you like some tea or coffee?" Tala had come in, and blinked at their looks. "Is something wrong?"

"No, we were just wondering, what's the man in the wood's name?" Hungary moved forward with a smile. "We found some order notes from a 'Woodcarver', and wondered if they were the same person."

" . . . How did she make that leap?" Germany looked at Switzerland, who shrugged.

"Yes, they are." Tala smiled.

"Could you describe him, then?"

"Well . . . the Woodcarver is . . . sad, with calloused hands . . . he did a lot of the wood statues and statuettes that you see, as well as repaired some of the other décor that had cracked . . . he's kind, too, and Adolfo liked him . . . if it hadn't been for the witch . . ." Tala trailed off.

"What does he look like?" Germany stepped forward a little.

"Look like? He's . . . tall, I think, taller than me, at least . . . he's . . ." She looked at them in shock. "I . . . I can't . . ." Her face suddenly blanked, then cleared. "Excuse me, would you like some tea or coffee?" She blinked at them as they didn't move. "Is something wrong?"

" . . . No, we were just wondering about the Woodcarver . . . is he the same as the man in the woods?" Hungary shot a glance at Germany, who looked as uneasy as she felt as she repeated the question.

"Oh yes, he did some of the carvings around the mansion, but I don't know him all that well." Tala smiled. "What type of tea would you like?"

"None thank you, maybe later." England spoke up. Tala gave a little bow, and then disappeared through the door.

"I berieve the correct western response is, what the herr?" Japan managed.

" . . . I think so to."

_What just happened?_

* * *

**Huh, makes you wonder.**

**Anyway, please leave a review, preferably with some suggestions as to what I could make better . . . I'm new to the fandom, and your input would be a great help.**

**(Also, just so you know, there won't be many pairings outside of the ones stated in cannon, like SwedenxFinland and France's love of everything that moves, though I will mess with the characters a whole bunch, especially when the story really gets going . . .)**


	3. The Dream Dissolves

**I do not own Hetalia- Ancient Egypt would show up more than Egypt- actually, I'd probably do a lot more on the Ancients and Incas/Aztecs/Mayans . . . something to think about . . . **

**Ahem. Last time, they found a map and some really worrying information. Now, let's keep going.**

**The Dream Dissolves**

" . . . Right, well, I guess we just have to find all the journal entries, they should tell us how to find the others . . ." England pulled himself together, but the others were a lot more uneasy.

"There are an awful lot of places to search, and there's no telling how many pages are missing, or if they're even in one piece." Turkey frowned as he took the journal from Canada. Whoever had torn the pages out had managed to do so without ripping them, and then further hiding it by thickening the front cover.

" . . . We could split up." Germany studied the map. "Three groups of four, one group search the mansion, another the lands inside the wall, and then the third group takes the woods."

Naturally, what followed was an argument over the best course of action. In the end, Germany's plan won out with the addition of returning to the mansion every night to go over what they found, and re-deciding whether or not for the group in the woods to stay out there longer. It took a little longer to organize the groups ("All right, Switzerland, Canadia _("It's Canada, maple!" Canada growled.)_, France and Japan will take the woods; Spain, Sweden Finland and myself will take the garden; Germany, Russia, Hungary and Turkey will search the mansion."), and by that time, everyone was exhausted and they retired for the night.

* * *

Morning came with birds singing, and a yell from Hungary's room.

"What is it?" Germany entered with France and England, Switzerland just behind with a shotgun.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just . . . Thought I had a nightmare . . ." Hungary was actually shaking. By the time everyone was in her sitting room, she had somewhat stopped.

"How could you think you had a nightmare?"

"Last night, after everyone went to bed, I tried going to sleep, and I managed to, for awhile . . ."

_Hungary blinked at the moonlight coming in her window. It was far too bright for the crescent moon she could see. With a sigh, she got up to close the curtains, but as she did so, she noticed one of the panels on the wall was wrong. Curious, she moved over to it, and gently touched it. That gentle touch was enough to make it fall, revealing a lever. Still tired, and somewhat thinking she was in a dream, Hungary pulled it, opening a hidden door, and revealing a stair case that went up. Grabbing a candle, she began to go up the stairs, before coming to a long and slightly twisting hallway, ending at another door._

_The room behind it was well lit, a fire burned in the fireplace, and the unnaturally bright crescent moon illuminated what the fire did not, though that still left a large inky-black shadow in one of the far corners. In the chair by the fireplace, a book floated._

"_What?" Hungary blinked, and the book dropped. Something rushed at her from the shadow, knocking her down, and cutting her arm and side. The last thing she saw was a poker floating and hitting her shadowy attacker, right before her head hit the ground._

"When I woke up, I thought it was just a nightmare, but . . ." Hungary revealed the large healing gash on her arm. "My arm was bandaged, and so is my side."

" . . . A floating book and poker?"

"Sounds rike Hungary was saved by a ghost to me." Japan offered.

"You've been hanging around America too much, there are no such things as ghosts." England huffed.

"And yet we're in a magical realm where apparently fairies live, at this point, I think ghosts are quite possible, _mon ami_." France dryly noted, England shot him a glare that could have given Russia frostbite.

"I'm going to see Tala about supplies." Switzerland got up.

"Right, we've got things to do."

* * *

After the two teams had left for the garden and the woods, the group that planned to search the mansion re-gathered in Hungary's room.

"Alright, where was this panel?" Germany studied the bed room.

"Well . . ." Hungary moved to the window, before moving to where the wooden panel was. "It's one of these . . ." The panels were about 15 cm by 15, and were fairly simple. Germany joined in her in checking the panels, while Turkey knocked on the wall nearby, listening, before moving to another section.

"It's hollow here." He pulled his head back. "Have you found the loose panel yet?"

"Not yet-"

BAM! The trio looked at Russia, who had swung a poker he had gotten from Hungary's fireplace into the wall Turkey had been standing next to. There was now a hole.

"There, that's easier." Russia smiled at them. "What's wrong?"

"Give me some warning next time." Turkey finally managed. Russia pulled away. "Hungary, does that look like the path you took?"

" . . ." Hungary looked through the hole. "Yes, it does. Oh!" She jumped back as the wall slid open.

"Apologies, I found the lever." Germany put the wood panel down. The group stared down the secret passage.

"Lead the way, Hungary." Turkey absently adjusted his mask.

"Hmph." Hungary grabbed a candle from the wall, and headed down the hall.

There were a lot more halls, and even a couple doors and stairs that Hungary hadn't mentioned (or apparently noticed) as they walked. While Hungary didn't have a problem moving through them, and annoyingly, neither did Turkey, Germany and Russia had their shoulders brushing the walls. At one point, both had to turn sideways a little to get through the hall.

"Here we are . . ." Hungary pushed open the door.

The room was just as she described, though now that it was daylight she could see some details that she missed.

" . . . Poker is back in its spot." Germany looked at the fireplace.

"And there's a book next to the chair." Turkey picked it up. " . . . It looks like Greek lettering." At least the title or name on the spine was, when he opened it he scowled. "I can't read this."

" . . . I've seen that before." Hungary blinked. "But I can't imagine where . . . languages change so much."

"I've never seen it before." Germany frowned at the writing.

"There's a leash." The trio blinked at each other, before realizing it was Russia that spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Here, a broken leash attached to the fireplace." Russia pointed. And that's exactly what it looked like. "That's where the shadow was, da?"

"Yes." There was nothing else in the room, except for a door that lead to a normal hallway.

"Oh!" Tala blinked at them. She was sweeping the hall.

"Excuse us." She watched them go in confusion.

Once out of earshot, Hungary stopped. "One of us needs to talk with her. Maybe convince her to give a tour while the rest of us search. Germany, that'll be you."

"Why me?"

"Why him?" Turkey blinked.

"Because if Tala has anything to do with our missing Italy (and given the way she blanked, we can be sure she knows something) you're the best one to figure it out- Italy is your best friend."

"Da, that's true." Russia nodded. "Germany can do it." He smiled.

"Good luck then." Turkey patted Germany on the shoulder, and the trio started walking away.

"Wha- Wait!" Germany finally found his voice, but they were already down the hall.

"Is something wrong?" Germany flinched at the question, before turning to look at the curious maid.

"Nein . . . I was wondering . . . could you show me around the mansion?" He could feel the blush rushing to his face out of pure embarrassment.

"Um, I guess so . . . Let me put my broom away. Would you like to start from the basement and work our way up?" She started down the hall and Germany followed her.

"Ja . . . that would be good."

* * *

Spain stared in shock at the large expanse of roses. They had decided to start with the 'Rose Garden', which was a slight misnomer, as there were several kinds of flowers mixed in with the roses. It bordered on the hedge maze as well.

"When the Woodcarver said hidden, he really meant it." Finland noted.

"Right . . . I'm going to see if I can't find some of those fairies that Tala mentioned, they're good at finding where hidden things are." England turned and began to walk deeper into the garden.

" . . . I think we'll just search the traditional way." Spain also began to walk in the garden, followed by Sweden and Finland.

"You know, we might have a better chance of finding things by splitting up." Finland pointed out. Sweden just looked at him. "I mean . . . ,"

Spain tuned the two of them out, and did his best to go in a different direction than England. The garden itself was divided into sections and enclosures, almost like a grid, with each square hosting a different style.

It was a beautiful rose garden, he decided, with many different colored roses. There were other flowers too, and he got distracted watching some humming birds for a bit.

'_Romano would love this.'_ Spain smiled, before remembering that currently, his cute former henchman was in trouble somewhere. His mood dropped considerably. "And it's not like I can beat up France or Turkey to save him, either." He sighed, and began walking, searching for anything out of the ordinary. "Although, if something's hidden, I guess I'd have to look at ordinary places too . . ." he searched for a while longer, before finding a stone bench. "A little early to have a siesta, but I need to take a break." He cut himself off as he heard something rustle a lavender bush.

Spain watched the bush rustle for a moment longer, before a tiny fluffy white bunny hopped out of it, with a blue ribbon tied in a messy bow around its neck. It looked up at him in shock, but Spain was more interested in how cute it was.

'_If we find the others, they'll need cheering up, and who doesn't like fluffy bunnies?'_ Was more or less how his thought process went, with 'how cute!' mixed in every other word.

The tiny bunny, aware that the person in front of it was going to try something it wasn't going to like, turned away and hopped like hell.

Spain followed. "_Uno momento, por favor!_" He chased the surprisingly fast tiny bunny, who, despite going under hedges, wasn't able to lose its pursuer. Finally, in desperation, it shot through a small gap between two hedges, and shot down a path.

Spain went straight through the small gap, getting very scratched up in the process, and spotted the tiny bunny making a sharp turn down another path. Spain chased after it, but after a few more moments of running, skidded to a halt in front of a dead end.

"These are hedges . . ." he blinked, mind finally catching up and realizing where he was. Quickly, he tried to back track down the paths, but he couldn't find the opening he had gone through, the hedges growing so thick that he couldn't see under them, or even attempt to push through.

Spain was now lost in the hedge maze.

The tiny bunny, on the other hand, had hidden under a hedge the instant it had turned the corner, and then quickly hopped back the way it came, easily going under the hedges which were growing back to fix the gap.

* * *

England, meanwhile, was having trouble with the fairies of the garden, and had been arguing with them in circles trying to get the locations of the entries.

"Please, I'm not after them for personal gain, I just need them to save some people I know." England sighed. The fairy that was sitting in a red rose, and who was apparently either the queen or princess of the gathered fairies, crossed her tiny arms and shook her head again.

"No, we will not betray our friend. Look for them yourself." With that, she and the group of fairies with her flew off. With a groan of frustration, England went to sit on a nearby bench.

"It's not like I'm going to hurt any of them. We just need them back because it's how it should be." (and maybe he just wanted to see America again, not that the git would appreciate that.)

"Are you sure?" England blinked at the fairy dressed in yellow and pink that was now fluttering in front of him. "Are you sure you're not going to hurt any of them?" She tilted her head.

"Of course not, why would I-" England paused. There was something wrong, with the way the question had been asked. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, you're not being honest with yourself." The fairy landed on a yellow rose. "You're going to hurt them, no matter how well intentioned you are, England. You're going to cause them pain." The fairy looked at him sadly. "You're going to regret trying to save them, and you're going to leave them."

"How can you say things like that, you don't know me!"

"I know a boy, hiding his cries for his brother's love and recognition with pride. I know a prideful young man, pushing himself to the point of exhaustion because he can't tell false friends from real ones. And I know you've never even seen either, with your own pride."

"If you're talking about America, he declared his own-" England started to cough, and the fairy sighed.

"You want to help them, you can start by lowering yourself . . . but don't pretend that you're doing this for their benefit." The fairy stretched. "When you start to figure it out, I'll come back." With that she took off, leaving England frustrated.

"Lowering myself? I'm not the one that rebelled and bit the hand that was feeding it!" England huffed, irritated at the mention of one of his few sore spots. "Honestly, I'm a gentleman, we don't go around crawling in the dirt . . ." He trailed off as he looked at the dirt under the bench. "Or perhaps, she was talking literally." Dropping down, England looked under the bench. Half covered in dirt and pushed as far back as possible under another yellow rose bush, was a wooden box. England pulled it out with a smile. It was a fairly simple box, sealed with wax to make it water tight and had a greek key design on the sides and a rather strange carving of lines on the lid. Very carefully, he worked it open.

Inside were various colors (and shades) of dried rose petals, along with a small iron key and a page from the journal.

_I've always been fascinated with mazes, but I never realized how useful having an enchanted Hedge Maze could be. The Statue will be safe in the center, the guardians will be enough of a deterrent for most and the hedges won't allow anyone to get in that isn't willing to risk their life._

_I convinced the Baron to let me place an iron gate to keep the guardians from wandering out, as well as others from wandering in, but given how sentient the Hedges seem to be, that might not be as necessary as I've claimed. I've placed the actual key in this box, leaving a fake key for the Baron to carry._

_It's not that I don't trust the Baron, but with the way things have been going lately, it might be for the best that he doesn't have the key. The Witch followed us, and now she's trying to convince me that she'll be able to help us. As if she didn't catch me listening in on their conversation about how she could never undo His spells!_

_If someone is reading this, I just have some simple advice . . . don't judge things by appearances, even the things that might as well be trash in this world have uses._

_~ Woodcarver_

England leaned back, studying the contents of the box. He supposed the advice was more so he didn't throw the petals away, but what use they would have was beyond him.

At least they had a way into the maze, but what the Statue was guarded by worried him a little.

"Ah, England, I see you've found something too!" Finland and Sweden entered into the small enclosure.

"Yes, it's the key to the Hedge Maze, and some petals which are apparently important." England looked at them. "What did you find?"

"We found a small box with a journal entry and what looks to be the lens of a magnifying glass." Finland sat down next to him, and England gently passed the box he had found to the other. Sweden then held out the small box they had found, which was about the size of an average lady's compact mirror. It didn't have a design on it.

The journal entry wasn't lengthy, as there were a couple sketches of eyes that covered the bottom half.

_It's amazing what people can do with glass. It's a very versatile medium, but sadly, far too fragile for my needs._

_I cut myself yesterday, writing is a little more difficult thanks to that, and I'm afraid I keep getting distracted, either from the pain or because I'm finally losing my mind like the others. I've been using this magnifying glass to do detailed carvings, but I'm starting to lose interest . . . just like I've lost interest in doing anything other than making sure the others survive long enough for the others, if they've even noticed our disappearance, to come to our rescue._

_Like all the other things I've left behind, this will help you either rescue us or escape on your own. The clue for using it, though, is in another entry._

" . . . He writes like it's been years."

"It's almost been four months, England. We don't know if there's a time difference between here and our world." Finland frowned at the petals. "England, are these petals from the garden?"

"Probably, he doesn't clarify . . . why?"

"Because there's a blue rose petal, and there's none in the garden- we've been keeping track." England looked in the box in surprise. There, in between a orange petal and a purple, was a blue petal.

"Sp'n." Sweden looked over at the two of them.

"I haven't seen Spain at all, I've been with you." Finland frowned.

"I haven't seen him either . . . he might be taking a siesta somewhere." England gently put the lid back on the box he found, returning the other to Finland.

"We better look for him, though, It's not good to be split up for so long."

* * *

**. . . originally, this chapter was going to focus on the group in the mansion, but then Spain hijacked this chapter, and possibly half of the next chapter as well.**

**I could use a suggestion on who to put for Character Selection- the only reason it's America is because he's the first on the list. **


	4. In This Labyrinth

**Let's see- yeah, still don't own Hetalia, not ****that capable of political humor, though I do enjoy it.**

**Changed up the summary a bit, and put Hungary and Spain for characters. Didn't realize how popular having one group of nations rescuing another was, hopefully, this isn't too cliche . . . Anyway, on with the story:**

**In This Labyrinth**

"This is the basement and that's wine cellar." Tala pointed to a door at the far side of the basement.

"What's all this?" Germany gestured at the items covered in sheets.

"Oh, we store all the furniture not in use down here. We've got some wooden statues that we haven't found a place to put yet, and quite a few clocks."

"Is it alright if I look around?"

"Of course, I like to explore down here when I get a chance- The baron lets me keep some of the things I find." Tala smiled.

"That's . . . kind of him." Germany struggled to come up with something to say. This situation was strangely awkward.

* * *

Upstairs, Turkey, Hungary and Russia were debating whether or not to search the east wing.

"The Woodcarver didn't make this easy." Hungary noted, "He only left us general places to search."

" . . . Actually, I think he might have left some clues still in the journal." Turkey held up the journal, before opening to the pages with numbers. "I've been thinking about it since last night. The sketches are difficult to make out, but the numbers . . . they're measurements, probably the width, length and height of the pieces he's done. I'm willing to bet that some of these pieces have journal entries hidden near them."

"A very good point." Russia nodded, smiling. "Then we will search for the rooms with wood carvings."

"Let's try splitting up, but stay on the same floor, in case we get into trouble." The trio separated, and began to explore the closest rooms.

Turkey's room was covered in sheets, requiring him to remove them off the items they covered. There were two couches and a glass coffee table. The walls were covered, and it took Turkey a few minutes to figure out that the sheets were actually curtains that covered the bare walls. With a frustrated sigh, Turkey left the room to find another.

Russia had a little more success in his room. Like the room Turkey explored, there were curtains on the wall, but there was also one couch next to a small bookshelf and end table. On the bookshelf was a wooden carving of a crouching tiger on a wooden base that was carved to look like rocks.

"Oh, good! This will be easy." Russia began flipping through the books, searching for journal entries that might have been slid inside.

Hungary, on the other hand, had gotten into trouble almost immediately. There were a couple old fashioned candle-holders fastened to the walls, and she had noticed that one had wax dripping more down the front than the other. So she pulled on it, thinking it might lead to another secret passage.

She was right, but the entire wall in between the candles spun around, trapping her on the other side without light.

"Russia, Turkey! I found another passage!" Hungary yelled, pounding on the wall. "I don't believe this." She glared at where she thought the wall was. "Maybe there's a lever somewhere, I should've asked Tala for some candles . . ." Gradually, she began making her way down the passage, before stumbling down a short set of stairs. "Well, this is going to be fun." Hungary turned to go back up the stairs, but as she moved forward, her feet never hit them. "I've gotten turned around." Hungary realized and stopped moving. "Well, the best I can do right now is find the wall- oomph!" She walked right into it. "And keep a hand on it . . . I'll find an exit eventually."

"Are you lost?" Hungary yelped, trying to swing her frying pan, before she realized that if she did, she'd lose the wall. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

"Just . . . Just a little . . . where . . . where are you?"

"I'm right here. Are you lost?" The voice was a little stuffy, like whoever was speaking had a slight cold, making hard to tell if it was male or female. It also didn't have much of an accent, though there was one.

"Sort of. Who are you?"

"I'm me. You shouldn't wander down paths you don't know."

"Yes, well, I didn't mean too."

"That doesn't matter. If you're lost, you should stay put . . . it makes it easier to be found."

"Or makes it so no one can ever find you." Hungary really didn't like this voice, all her old battle instincts were screaming the alarm. "I'll keep moving, thank you, and find my way on my own."

"If you're lost, you should stay with me . . . then you'll never be found." The voice gave a strange nasally pure, and Hungary ducked on instinct, debris from the wall hitting her. Hungary took off running, one hand scrapping down the wall. "Don't run, stay forever!" Hungary lashed out with her frying pan, hitting something that snarled. Her hand suddenly caught on a lever, and she yanked on it, sending her into a dark room with one candle lit. The shadow voice followed her, and she barely managed to hit it again.

"Someone, help me!" Something grabbed her, forcing her to the ground as another claw almost got her, and accidentally making her drop her frying pan. The strange force made her roll to the side, and pushed a sword into her hand, making her grip it tightly, before helping her back up.

The shadow was really going to town on the room. "Mine, all lost things mine!"

"I am Hungary, I belong to myself, not you!" Hungary snapped back. It might have been a while, but her body knew exactly how to move to use the sword. "I can't see it clearly, but you apparently can, so help me win this fight!" She addressed the Something- well, more likely, Someone- who wrapped an arm about her waist, and wrapped its hand around her own. Later she would say that she heard a soft 'As you like', but at that moment, Hungary was back in her days as a warring nation, focused on the enemy.

As if guiding her in a dance, the someone moved her, and she followed. The shadow monster actually roared in frustration, and Hungary heard once again the soft voice speak.

"Strike up."

She did, and the noise the shadow monster made was awful and made Hungary's ears ring.

Russia and Turkey heard it, and both shot out of the rooms they had been searching to investigate. Turkey easily outpaced Russia, moving straight into the east wing just as Hungary came flying out of a room (one last blow from the Shadow).

"Are you alright?"

"I think- oh!" Hungary, to Turkey's confusion began to suddenly touch thin air. "I think he's unconscious."

"Hungary . . . there's no one there." Turkey knelt down in front of her, then leaned back, staring at the ground. "What the . . ." He had been sure he had knelt in a small patch of something wet, but there was nothing there. He even wiped his hand across his knee, but found nothing, only the sensation of something cold and wet. Kneeling again, he received the same sensation, but ignored it in favor of checking out Hungary's invisible helper. There was someone in her arms. "This is impossible . . ." Russia finally arrived, panting a little.

"I know, but he helped my against that shadow monster again." Hungary frowned as her fingers finally found the invisible man's neck, and then traced up to his lips. "I can't feel him breathing . . ." She blinked, and tilted his head to give a couple rescue breaths, just in case. The instant her lips touched his, though, Turkey yelled and she pulled back in shock.

Hungary was shocked because the invisible man had suddenly turned visible, and it was Prussia.

Turkey had yelled because when the unconscious and severely injured Prussia had turned visible, so had the strange wetness he had felt . . . and it was blood. Russia blinked as patches of red appeared on Hungary's clothes, the wall and the hall floor, but he remained silent.

'_It makes sense, if everything about one is invisible, so would blood.'_ Turkey took a deep breath. "Hungary, Prussia still isn't breathing, Russia, go find Germany and Tala, tell them we found Prussia, we'll be in the next room over, getting him patched up."

"Da."

* * *

"Where the hell is Spain?" England was going to kill the Spaniard when they finally did find him. Sweden didn't answer, using his height to peer over a set of bushes.

"I hear crying." Finland disappeared through a archway of roses, making England and Sweden stop and follow.

Finland followed the crying, finding a tiny white bunny who was tangled in a rose bush on account of ribbon it had around its neck. The same tiny bunny, in fact, that Spain had chased sometime earlier.

"Why are you crying little one? Do you need help?"

"Please, please don't eat me!" The tiny bunny sobbed in a soft voice when it noticed Finland.

"I won't eat you, little one." Finland smiled gently. "Here, let me help you." The tiny bunny shook as Finland gently untangled the ribbon.

"Finland, why did you- oh." England sighed. Sweden moved to get a closer look, and the tiny bunny tried to make itself even smaller.

"It's okay, we're not going to eat you, little one. We were just wondering if you've seen a man with dark hair and green eyes, he's our friend, and he's gone missing."

"I-I've seen him . . . he chased me, and I thought he was going to eat me, so I lost him in the hedges." Tiny Bunny admitted, "I'm sorry, don't eat me!"

"The hedges . . . you mean the Hedge Maze?" England blinked, looking in the direction of the maze. Tiny Bunny nodded, shaking a little. "Bugger, we're going to have to go in after him, we don't know what those 'Guardians' the Woodcarver mentioned are capable of!"

"You know the Woodcarver?" Tiny Bunny looked up, ears now erect.

"Well, yes." Sort of, anyway, they didn't know exactly who he was, but he was one of the missing nations. "Do you?"

"He made me some toys, He's really nice!" Tiny Bunny hopped forward. "Why didn't you say you knew him in the first place, I'd have helped you right away!"

"Help?"

"I can navigate the maze easily! I've done it lots of times, the garden by the statue has tasty food!" Tiny Bunny hopped in place.

"Okay, do you know what the guardians are, then?"

"I don't know what you'd call them, but they're really big, and can chop through the hedges. I can barely see their faces. They don't bother me, though, I'm too small."

"It's a good thing we have the key . . . let's go." Finland scooped up Tiny Bunny to follow England, Sweden frowning a little as he followed. He didn't like the idea of going into the maze, but there wasn't much choice- Spain could be in real trouble.

* * *

Spain wasn't in real trouble, despite being lost. The only problem he had was trying to remember the trick to solving mazes that someone had once told him.

"Was it spin around three times? No, that would make me too dizzy . . . perhaps it was follow the sun?" Spain glanced up at the sky. The sun was starting to go west, and his attempt to go west was met with a hedge. "That's not it, either . . ." Spain paused in his musings as he heard something snap. "_Hola_?" Silence. "Okay, maybe I should keep moving- YAH!" Spain yelped as something charge through the hedges in front of him.

Spain might have been an airhead, but even he knew to take advantage of the opening of the hedges- and to head in the opposite direction of whatever had rushed past. He had been stuck in that dead end for a while.

"I'm terribly sorry to cheat, but . . ." Spain made it through two hedges before the third closed up. "I'm going to be pretty scarred after all this." He absently noted his clothes which were torn and the scratches from his encounters with the hedges. "Now, what was that trick . . ." Spain trailed off as he spotted a stone archway. "Oh well, I'll figure it out later." He moved through the archway, and blinked as he found himself facing a garden.

A shadow fell over him, and he turned around, only to gap in shock. He barely got out of the way of the axe that split the ground where he had been standing.

* * *

"Why are we running?" England puffed as he followed the tiny bunny.

"The big Guardians would have heard the gate, we need to get to the center- There's a set of tall stone trees that you can climb to spot your friend." Tiny Bunny explained. "Oh!"

They all barely dodged as something cut through the path behind them.

"Is that-"

"A Minotaur!" England finished for Finland. Easily ten feet tall, it held two broadswords in its hands. With a bellow, it charged them. Sweden dodged, before using a loose stone he had picked up from the path as an impromptu dagger, slamming it into the creature's elbow and making it drop a sword, which he grabbed.

At the same time, England and Finland had barely managed to dodge the second sword, Finland scooping up Tiny Bunny so that the little one wouldn't get trampled.

"Run!" Sweden actually shouted the word, blocking the creature's next swing.

"Not without you!" Finland dug his heels in as England tried to pull him away. "Sweden!" Sweden grunted as the Minotaur scored a hit on his non-sword wielding arm, rendering it numb, but moved surprisingly quick to jab his stolen sword into the monster's chest. Sweden twisted the sword, then pulled it out as he moved back as the Minotaur fell.

"Good show." England managed. Finland ignored him- the Tiny Bunny actually hopped onto Finland's head, rather than be put back on the ground- and immediately began fussing over Sweden's injury. Sweden still kept his grip on the sword, glancing around.

"H'w m'ny?" Sweden asked.

"Huh?"

"How many Minotaurs are there?"

"Just two, I think." Tiny Bunny rested his head, staring wide-eyed at Sweden. "They normally travel together . . ."

"We need to get to the center- Spain's probably tangling with the other."

"Okay, we're not too far now!"

* * *

Spain yelped as his side was gashed open, even though the Minotaur had hit him with the side of the axe, and then had the wind knocked out of him as he hit stone- He blinked dazedly up, realizing he was staring at a stone column. He gathered enough of his wits to hide behind the column, but what he faced was even worse than the minotaur.

"Roma-no . . . ?" Spain stared at a statue of South Italy. It was lifted up off the ground by a marble base the perfect size and shape for a stone tomb. The statue wasn't standing or even lying down, but it's torso was up at about a 45 degree angle, arms awkwardly behind its back, and legs awkwardly pulled up, as if it had been trying to curl up to protect itself.

The worse part, though, was the face which was frozen in fear and grief.

Spain didn't hear the bellows of the minotaur as it was attacked by Sweden, or even England and Finland's voices, calling out for him. All he could see was the statue. He moved forward, though he didn't even realize it until he was standing right in front of the statue. "_Mi Tomate_?" He managed, gently tracing the stone features (and smearing some blood from his scratches onto it, he distantly noted) before wrapping his arms around the statue and half laying on top of it.

"Spain . . ." England had no words to say- he didn't think too much about South Italy, mostly due to the fact Romano once belonged to Spain, but he wouldn't have . . . he wouldn't have wanted this. "Spain, you're injured, we need to bandage you up."

"Romano . . . Romano, your boss is here, please . . ." Spain ignored England- or didn't hear him, over the sobs, which was more likely. "I'm so sorry, Romano." There was a loud cracking sound and a strangled gasp along with a couple yells, and Spain fell slightly, still holding onto Romano- until something slammed into him.

"Get the hell off me, bastard!" Spain wasn't sure if it was the blow or the words that made him let go and fall. All he could do was stare up at what had once been a statue but was now an annoyed Romano Italy.

"Romano!" Spain smiled.

"Who the hell are you and how the F! do you know my name?" Romano growled. That made the group pause.

"Romano, it's Spain, don't you remember me?"

"If I knew you I wouldn't be asking." Romano snapped, shifting and trying to sit up, quickly glancing around, which seemed to make him panic. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're in the middle of the Hedge Maze."

"Hedge Maze?" Romano stared at him. "How . . . long have I been a statue?"

"We don't know, but you've been missing for almost 4 months." Finland said gently. Romano started to shake. "Romano?"

"One of you . . . can one of you untie me?" Romano managed. Sweden moved behind him. Romano's wrists were tied very tightly behind him with rope, and then through a metal ring imbedded in the stone. Sweden blinked at the small parring knife that England suddenly passed him.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time." Was the only explanation. Sweden nodded, and gently cut the ropes. Romano almost pitched off the stone, but Spain caught him, having been patched up by Finland.

"Come on, let's get you back to the Mansion . . . we can search more later or tomorrow." Spain decided, Romano was still shaking, like he was ready to fall apart. It didn't take too long to get out of the maze, and back up to the mansion.

* * *

"You're back- You found Romano!" Hungary looked relieved as she met them.

"We found him, but he doesn't remember us, though he does know his name." Spain explained.

"Oh . . . I see." Hungary sighed. "We found Prussia, but,"

"Prussia's here?" Romano suddenly demanded, he was still shaking, but he was staring at Hungary with a strange intensity. "Where? Is he alright?"

"He's this way, but-" Romano surged forward, and Hungary cut herself off to show him before he went running off.

Hungary led them back to the library, where a bandaged Prussia sat on one of the couches next to Germany. Russia and Turkey were standing nearby.

"Prussia, you bastard, you better know where the others are!" Romano slipped past both Turkey and Russia before they could react and grabbed the Prussian by the front of his shirt. "Well?"

"I don't know you!" Prussia retorted, voice sounding slightly off- it took a moment for the others to realize it was because it had softened considereably. "As I just explained, I don't know anything other than being Baron Beilschmidt."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You're Prussia- don't you remember America, Greece, or Belarus?"

"No, I don't." Prussia's voice didn't change, it stayed perfectly level with the trace accent almost soothing. "I have no memory of being this 'Prussia' person you claim I am." Near the end, the 'Baron's' voice took an apologetic tone, and Romano let go, taking a couple steps back.

"No. No . . ." Romano looked like the world was starting to end. "This can't be happening . . ."

"Romano, take it easy." Spain moved forward. "I know . . . I know this isn't right, but we can help you . . . we can figure this out, Romano." Romano leaned into Spain embrace almost unconsciously, and the group shifted uneasy. "Tell us, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I was tied to the slab . . . my brother . . . America and Prussia came to try and save me . . . I don't . . . I don't know what happened after that, until you were there . . ." Spain pulled Romano to the other couch. "We . . . we knew that Bastard could fuck with our memories, we kept loosing time, but we . . . we never forgot who we were!" Romano actually started to cry.

The Baron watched him, silent sympathy in his eyes.

"The other group should be back soon, maybe they've found something more . . . we haven't found any more journal entries." Germany spoke up.

"We found two, and some things he claimed would help."

"We'll go over them when the others get back . . ." For a long moment, silence reigned, and just when they were about to think of something to do, the library door opened.

"We're here, _mes amis_, and we've got quite a story!"

* * *

**You know, it always bothered me that, when a character became invisible, whether through a curse or a serum, that you could draw that person's blood and see said blood. I mean, if everything but your blood was invisible, you'd see a cardiovascular system walking around.**

**If Prussia regains his memory, I'll go back to calling him Prussia, but for now, he's The Baron.**

**No Journal Entries, but you get Romano, who's a bit like an entry himself with what he remembers.**

**Now, I wonder what happened to the group that went to search the woods?**


	5. Where Night is Blind

**Changed the Character selection again, I figured Canada and America would be the best bet for right now, since Hungary and Spain . . . well, I need to work on them a bit. **

**You know, if you know your fairy tales, you'll be able to recognize several of the curses and antidotes . . . shall we play a game? It's simple, you guess which Fairy Tale (or tales, I'm taking only parts of some), and I'll tell you if you're right or wrong . . . but I should warn you, I'm also using stories from other places besides Grimm and Disney.**

**Now, back to:**

**Where Night is Blind**

The four nations who decided to go to the woods left out the back door in the kitchens as soon as they received supplies, the scarred wolf, Adolfo joining them at Tala's insistence.

According to the map, the closest place was the cottage, and the farthest place was the tower, which was probably the Witch's tower that Tala had mentioned.

They decided to start with the Cottage and Tree house, if they had enough time, they might be able to reach the church as well.

Adolfo stayed close to Canada and Japan, acting more like a well trained dog than a wolf, and always kept them on his blindside.

"According to the journal entry, the Woodcarver should have two others with him." Canada started, gaining a curious glance from the others. "If the Witch was bothering him, why didn't he leave them with the Baron? Wouldn't that have been safer than taking them with him?"

"Given that all we know about the Baron was that he let us stay and is rarely seen by even his maid, he might not be the type to watch out for others." France pointed out. "Besides, it also sounded like the Woodcarver and the Baron had a falling out of some kind."

"Or, perhaps the Mansion isn't as safe as it appears." Japan offered, before looking at Switzerland. "What do you think, Switzerrand-san?"

"I think there's something following us." Switzerland shifted the gun in his hands. The wolf growled, suddenly and pressed against Canada's leg, almost knocking the Canadian over.

It wasn't a very dark part of the woods, they could still see the sunlight through the branches of the trees, but there was suddenly a vey ominous feeling of 'something out there'.

But just as soon as it came, it was gone, the wolf stopped growling and moved to stand a little farther away from Canada.

"Let's keep moving." Switzerland continued moving forward. The rest of the trip to the Cottage was in silence.

The cottage was small, two windows and one door, and was only one story high with a wooden roof. It would have been idealistic, except one window had been broken and boarded up, and the front door hung awkwardly on it's hinges. France moved to the unbroken window while Japan tried knocking on the door.

"Maybe they're out?"

"I don't think so, Japan, you better open the door." France suggested, stepping back from the window.

"Yosh." Japan opened the door, which protested loudly, and the group entered, leaving Adolfo outside.

Inside, there were three beds pushed to the far left wall, some shelves, and a table with three chairs. The table was broken and turned on its side, and the mattresses on the beds were half off, or on the case of the far bed, on the ground entirely.

Whoever had been there, had left in a hurry.

"Maple." Canada growled, and Japan quietly wondered how he could make such an innocent word sound so dark.

"Look for any journal entries, and then we better head to the tree house." Switzerland checked his gun.

France glanced between Canada, who was checking the broken table, and Switzerland who kept glancing out the door.

It had been quite a shock when Canada, who was normally so quiet and passive, had showed up to a world meeting demanding to know where America had disappeared too. When England had confused him with America, (again), Canada had let the entire room full of nations have it, listing the differences between himself and his brother, and reminding them just how important he had been in the World Wars, and probably would have gone on longer if Switzerland hadn't shown up, demanding to know where Lichtenstein was.

As time had gone on, and they realized that it wasn't just two nations, but a group, France had watched Canada turn rather icy to everyone, even Cuba, and begin bringing a hockey stick to most meetings, and leaving his polar bear to guard America's house. It was an odd thought, but Canada was really worried for America (and to tell the truth, France was as well, when a person as strong as America went missing, it was worrying for the rest of them) to the point of being even more dangerous.

As for Switzerland, his temper had become shorter, and he had begun checking and double checking security. The normally Neutral nation had been almost ready to go to war.

"Here let me help you." France joined Canada in studying the table and chairs, pushing his thoughts on the two aside.

Japan studied the mattresses, and found one that had part of a side seam redone. Gently, he was able to use a small carving knife that had been left on the floor to open it. There was a journal entry, along with a carved wooden medallion with an owl and hourglass on one side and a trident on the other. He turned his attention to the journal entry.

_I guess we've settled down for now- everyone else that weren't enchanted by Him has slipped away, and I couldn't stop them. Even now, I wonder how much longer I will last before I lose myself completely . . . _

_I'm a horrible person, I could have stopped all this, but I just . . . I wanted there to be another way, now the only way out is to hope that someone, anyone, cares enough to come after us._

_The children don't understand what I'm doing, they don't know why I keep carving and tearing pages out of the journal to hide, if I could hide the journal intact, I would. But I know Him, He wouldn't let the Journal exist if I didn't make it difficult to get to . . . the Bastard has a twisted sense of humor._

_With this entry, there should be a medallion. The clues on it will lead you to three different options . . . there are two other medallions that have been hidden, and they also have clues to those same three options. You'll want all three together before you choose an option._

_One last warning- Watch out for the Ravens, they're tricksters and on His side._

"What does it say?"

"He gives a few vague crues, he arso warns about Ravens."

"Ravens . . . I haven't seen any."

"With the exception of that bird earlier, we haven't seen many animals." Canada noted, before trying to continue. He was cut off by a howl from Adolfo which was suddenly cut off. Switzerland was out the door and firing twice before Japan got to his feet and Canada got to the door. The sudden silence that followed was surprisingly deafening.

"What was it?" France asked, finally breaking the silence as he left the cottage.

"I don't know." Switzerland was kneeling by the wolf. Adolfo looked up, before shakily getting to his paws. "Whatever it was stunned the wolf, and was pretty fast . . . I'm not sure I got it."

"Good boy." Canada muttered as he rubbed the wolf's ears. The wolf straightened, as if preening under the attention. "Let's get to the Tree House, hopefully whatever that was won't try again."

"Alright." The journey to the Tree house was surprisingly short, and Switzerland watched as the wolf once again took a guard position.

"I'm impressed." It was quite literally a tree _house_. It was a large oak tree, and the house was built up in the branches. It was small, not that much smaller than the cottage though it did appear to have two stories. More importantly, there were clothes hanging on a line.

"I guess there's no way to knock . . . Hello?!" Canada called out. "Is anyone in there?" There was no response.

"Well, let's go up anyway." France suggested. "I think I see the door." It took a few moments of rather poor coordination and cooperation to get up onto the first low hanging branch, but after that it was fairly easy. It was also fairly easy to enter the treehouse, though someone had apparently tried to push a rather heavy end table over the trapdoor. It had a similar set up to the cottage, but the trunk of the tree had been carved to act as stairs to the second level, as well as was covered by different types of animals. There was a bowl of half eaten soup on the table.

"Looks like someone's home after all-" Switzerland cut himself off as he spotted someone in the corner by the beds.

A very familiar someone, in a tattered pink gown with a leather apron over it, with a small bird on her shoulder and holding a baton in defense.

"Go away, whoever you are, or my big brother will make your lives misery when he gets back!" The girl tightened her grip, and did her best to appear menacing.

"Lichtenstein!" France wasn't the only one to speak her name, Canada and Japan also said it in shock. Switzerland couldn't say anything past the lump in his throat as he moved towards her, studying every feature on a face he thought he wouldn't get to see again, her hair ribbon was missing, he noted, before realizing something that made him want to choke.

Liechtenstein wasn't looking at them. Switzerland froze halfway to her. She was looking through them, as if she . . . as if she couldn't . . .

"Can you see us?" Canada noticed it as well.

"I can't see anything." Prussia's bird suddenly left her shoulder, giving happy little 'piyo's as it circled France and Canada. "Adler knows you?"

"_Oui_, we are friends of you and your brother, the Woodcarver." France held Prussia's bird gently, patting the very happy chick.

"You know where they are?"

"Wait, 'They' aren't here?" Canada questioned.

"My older bruder and my younger bruder . . . they've gone missing." Liechtenstein slightly lowered the baton.

"Oh, I see . . ." Japan glanced at the others. That was worrying, even more so than finding the cottage abandoned.

"We'll find them, we just need to get you back to the mansion before dark." Switzerland moved forward again, and Liechtenstein raised her baton again.

"No."

"Liechtenstein-"

"That's not my name, my name is Lucille, if you really knew my brother, you would know that." Switzerland felt a lump start to form in his throat.

Liechtenstein was defending herself and paying attention to a threat, just like he had once wanted her too. Except now he would give anything for her to be the way she normally was.

"How can we prove we're trustworthy, _mademoiselle_?" France asked.

"My older brother taught me some riddles . . . if you know him, you should know the answers, If you can answer three of my riddles, I'll go with you, if not, you'll leave me here."

"As you wish, what's the first riddle?"

" . . . I am the red sun, which land do I come from?"

"Red- ah! Japan, where the sun rises." Japan smiled. It was a simple riddle, actually, if they were all like this, they could get Liechtenstein to the mansion soon.

"Correct. Second, I was once called King, but now I am called a Knave, who am I?"

"Once called a King, now a Knave . . . that doesn't make sense . . ." France frowned. Switzerland scowled when he saw Japan's stumped look.

"Oh! Is it the Union Jack?" Canada asked, stepping forward.

"Yes, that is correct."

"How did you guess that, Canada?" France blinked at him.

"I _was_ England's colony for a while, and for a long time, we just called his flag the King's Colors . . . and a Knave is another way of saying Jack for the card." Canada gave a small smile. "America was talking about the different cards with Greece and Prussia when we were playing poker in the last world meeting."

"Are you ready for the next riddle?" Lucille asked quietly, and the group focused on her again.

"Of course, what is it?"

"I am an unmarred cross in the middle of a bloody field, who am I?" Switzerland was silent as the others began whispering.

Japan's flag was a red sun on a white background. The second riddle had asked about a flag in particular . . . and a 'field' was another way to say background for a flag. A bloody field, that was red. Switzerland blinked, then looked up.

"Switzerland. A white cross on a red flag." He managed, pushing past the lump in his throat.

"Yes. That is correct." Lucille tilted her head, and lowered her baton. "I shall go with you."

"Thank you, Lucille-san. Do you need to bring anything?" As Japan and France offered to help her pack up, Switzerland turned his attention to the rather sparsely decorated rooms. He noted the lack of clutter, and also noted that, like the cottage, there were three beds, only one looked like it had been slept in, and had several makeshift weapons near it.

The Cottage had been abandoned in a hurry, The Woodcarver had moved Lucille here, but never got the chance to move everything before going missing, most likely involuntarily. The Younger brother, the micronation Sealand most likely, had also gone missing.

They'd wait to question Lucille later, for now, they'd get her back to safety.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice asked. Switzerland glanced at Canada, who had come up behind him.

"I don't know." Switzerland turned away. "The journal entry mentioned that The Woodcarver had two he was still protecting . . . and yet Lucille is here, blind and alone, both the Woodcarver and possibly Sealand are missing."

"Three that we know of their previous whereabouts, we're still missing what happened to the other six."

"We're missing all of them, Lucille doesn't know who or what she really is." Switzerland walked over to a carving of a little girl and boy playing hide and seek around a box. Quietly, he opened it, revealing another Journal entry.

_Lucille and Peter have recovered from their illness, but I'm worried. I'm always worried, it feels like I have aged to an old man from all this stress. The witch is becoming more insistent, and the Whispers she sends would drive a person mad . . . I know she will target the children next, when she does . . . I will have to give in. I try to keep optimistic about a rescue, surely Norway, England or even Romania could find us, but . . . well, time is different here, and they might not have noticed we are gone. We could be here for a long time, and the others prove that memories don't last._

There was a sketch in the middle of the entry, more of a doodle than a sketch, really, but Switzerland was able to recognize the outlines of the nine missing nations. The entry then continued, as if the Woodcarver had gotten up and then returned to writing, but lost his train of thought.

_Lucille had a nightmare again, Hopefully, if Switzerland ever finds out, he won't kill me for letting her sleep with me in my bed. She remembers what's happened in her dreams, I think, but I am horrible at comforting her . . . I don't have any words to give her that will make any of this better. Peter's nightmares are starting to fade already, and I'm worried that . . . that if he forgets that, he won't ever want to remember. But I cannot bring myself to wish him to have the nightmares again, no matter what the alternative is._

"There's writing on the back." Canada noted, quietly. Switzerland flipped it over to scan it as well. Some of the words were darker, as if the Woodcarver had been pressing harder on them.

_I have failed. The Witch got Peter, I don't . . . I don't __**know what happened**__ to him, she almost got Lucille . . . but Lucille's __**blind**__ now. I have brought her to this tree house, the Witch won't be able to get her again, but now I __**must search for**__ Peter . . ._

_I already know __**the outcome of this**__, I know what the Witch will do . . . but I __**still have to try**__. I've left all the clues I can, Lucille still remembers the ones I got her to memorize . . . Play games with her, and she'll give them to you._

_If you ever meet Switzerland, tell him I'm sorry I couldn't protect his little sister better._

_And if you see Sweden . . . let him know I'm sorry I couldn't protect his little one, either._

_Sincerely, and Sorrowfully, The Woodcarver._

"We're ready to go . . ." France announced, Switzerland put the entry into his pocket, and moved leave.

The return to the Mansion was full of France talking to Lucille, reassuring her that everything would be alright. Switzerland remained silent, the entry he had found weighing heavily in his pocket.

The Witch had gotten to three recently, maybe even just before they arrived. The Woodcarver was cracking, and by the time they found him, could be completely cracked.

When they did get back to the mansion, they were relieved to see that Romano and Prussia were with the group.

It didn't take long, as stories of their day were swapped, for relief to fade.

"I don't understand, my brothers and I were always together." Lucille frowned, clutching her bag tighter. "Big Bruder always did his best for us, so how can you say they're not my family?" Switzerland tightened his grip on his gun, but France was the one who spoke.

"We are all family, in a way, _mon cherie_, we do not mean to imply otherwise, it is just . . . some of us are estranged more than others, and we are trying to figure out who it was that was with you." France reassured her.

"I believe you're telling the truth, but I honestly can't imagine being anyone else." The Baron and Germany were talking off to the side, while England talked with Russia, Japan, Switzerland and Turkey about their next move.

Romano was silent, he had been that way ever since Lucille had arrived, and looked ready to be physically ill. Spain noticed.

"It's going to be okay, Romano, we'll figure this out."

"What if I end up like them?" Romano looked at Spain. "I don't . . . It's bad enough I barely remember who I am! I don't want to turn into someone else!"

"We won't let that happen, _mi tomate_, we'll find a way to save you."

"That's what China and America said, before . . ." Romano trailed off, and closed his eyes.

"Before what?" Spain watched Romano shake his head, tears starting to leak out. "Romano, what happened to China and America? You said America tried to rescue you."

"I don't know . . . None of us ever found China, and America . . . I don't know." Romano didn't fight as Spain hugged him. "Get off of me . . ." Spain smiled at the very unenthusiastic protest. The tone might have been less forceful, and Romano might not have been struggling to escape like normal, but it was something familiar, at least.

**This chapter fought me, a lot. I think you'll like it, but you could always leave a review? Next chapter will be a short sort of Interlude, before we start to get even darker . . . by the way, can you guess where the chapter Titles come from?**


End file.
